विद्या दान
विद्या दान या विद्यादान (अंग्रेज़ी - Vidya Daan, संस्कृत - विद्यादानम्) धर्म में दान कारने का एक मुख्य प्रकार है। विद्या दान है विद्या देना । रहना है सीखना, और सीखा हुआ चीज़ें दान और पारित करना चाहिए, समाज का आगे बढ़ने के लिए । हजारों साल के लिए, विद्या दान किया गया है, पिता से बेटे, चाचा से भतीजे, गुरु से छात्र । यह विद्या के प्रवाह पीढ़ियों के माध्यम से बढ़ती जाती है। और इस प्रवाह के विनाश सदियों के प्रगति का विनाश है । ऐसे ही एक उदाहरण है वेद । पीढ़ी से दूसरी पीढ़ी जाते वक्त यह विद्या बढ़ने लगा, और इस नया विद्या को हम वेद-अंत कहते है । क्योंकि रचनात्मकता अतीत पर बनता है, अगर उत्साह देने के लिए कुछ भी नहीं रहेगा, तो बनाने के लिए कुछ भी नहीं रहेगा । यह पहिया फिर से आविष्कार करने की तरह होगा । विद्या दान आधुनिक समय में लिखना आविष्कार हो जाने के बाद, विद्यादान का दो मतलब हो गया है * शिक्षा देना - किताब पढ़ाना * शिक्षा के क्षेत्र में समर्थन करना ** किताब दान करना ** किसी और के शिक्षा के लिए, संपत्ति दान करना आज के ज़माने में, आवाज़ और रोशनी अभिलेख करने की आविष्कार हो गया है, और विद्यादान का मतलब बढ़ गया * शिक्षा देना -सिनेमा दिखाना, संगीत सुनाना , या किताब पढ़ाना * शिक्षा के क्षेत्र में समर्थन करना ** सिनेमा, संगीत, या किताब दान करना ** किसी और के शिक्षा के लिए, संपत्ति दान करना आज के ज़माने में विद्या दान (शिक्षा देने) का मतलब है, किसी और को फ़िल्म दिखाना, संगीत सुनाना, या किताब पढ़ाना।विद्यादान का अर्थ सार्वजनिक क्षेत्र और क्रियेटिव कॉमन्स के विद्या छोड़ के, अंग्रेजी में बाकी सब को पिरेसी या पाएरेसी, यानि डकैती काहा जाता है। कोइ शिक्षात्मक चीज़ के विद्या को अपने घर, पुस्तकालय और विद्यालय के बाहर दान करने के लिये उस चीज़ का योगदान-अधिकार या लाइसेंस खारिदना पढ़ता है। कइ लोग अप्ने फ़िल्म, संगीत या किताब दान करने का अधिकार को मुक्त में दे रहा है, और इस अधिकार को सार्वजनिक क्षेत्र और क्रियेटिव कॉमन्स कहा जाता है। और कइ अधिकार बहुत किमति भि होति है। इन्टरनेट में विद्या दान इन्टरनेट में किये गय विद्या दान को विद्या योगदान बोला जाता है। इन्टरनेट में किसी और को फ़िल्म दिखाने, संगीत सुनाने, या किताब पढ़ाने के लिए उस चीज़ को कोइ वेबसाइट में डालना परता है। अंग्रेजी देशो में इस्का बदनामी है और इसे ओन्लाइन पाएरेसी या फाइल शेरिंग काहा जाता है। अधिकार बिना इसे कर्ना कानून के खिलाफ है।US Copyright Law अमेरिका में विद्या नकल कर्ने का अधिकारMusic & US CopyrightVideo & US Copyright फिर भि, दान करना एक अच्छा गुण है।महाकुंभ में दानKJV Bible - 1 Corinthians 13:2 ईस्लिए, विद्या योगदान बहुत तरीके में किया जाता है। अलग-अलग रुप कि विद्या योगदान के लिए अलग-अलग वेबसाइट है: फाइल शैयरिंग, वीडियॊ शैयरिंग, म्युसिक शैयरिंग, दोक्युमेंट्स शैयरिंग। विद्या दान भारतीय धर्मों में धर्मशास्त्र में "विद्या दान" को शुभ गुण का स्थान दिया गया है। कन्यादान, गोदान, भूमिदान, और विद्यादान सर्वश्रेष्ठ है। Sanskrit.us - विद्या :अन्नदानं महद्दानं विद्यादानं ततः परम् l :अन्नेन क्षणिका तृप्तिः यावज्जीवं तु विद्यया ll खाना दान करना महान गुण है, विद्या दान करना उस्से भि महान गुण है। खाना से केवल कुच समय का तृप्ति होति है, विद्या से जीवन भर तृप्ति होति है।विद्या दानं - सनातन धर्म स्थापन कोपिमिईस्म: विद्या दान ईसाई धर्म में ईसाई धर्म में सत्य विद्या का दान को "गिफ्त ओफ क्नैलेज" कहा जता है, लेकिन केवल कुछ लोगो को इस्के बारे में जानकारी है।गिफ्त ओफ क्नैलेज(PDF file) विद्या का बाधा मानव जाति के विनाश ला सकता है: स्वीडन में, पाएरेसी कार्यालय(Piratbyrån) ने "मुझे नकल करो"(कोपि मि)कोपिमि आन्दोलन आन्दोलन और पाएरेसी समर्थक पार्टी(पाएरेट पार्टी) बनया थापाएरेट पार्टी, जिस्से अंतरराष्ट्रीय पाएरेट पार्टी बनया गया है।पाएरेट पार्टी अंतरराष्ट्रीय "मुझे नकल करो" आन्दोलन का शुरुआत है बाइबल का एक वाक्यांश से: "नकल करो मुझे, मै जैसे क्राइस्ट को नकल करता हु"।The Pirate and the Priest: How Digital Turned into Divine फिर, स्वीडन में विद्या योगदान कानून विरोधी होने के बाद, पाएरेसी कार्यालय विद्या योगदान करने के लिए, ईसाई धर्म का एक नया धार्मिक संप्रदाय बनया: कोपिमिईस्म।I kopi, therefore I amकोपिमि धर्म का भरत्या साइट विश्व में प्रभाव ईराक के युद्ध में, एक असंतुष्ट आसूचना अधिकारी ने संयुक्त राज्य अमेरिका का सैनिक और नीति संबंधीत विद्या ले कर विकिलीक्स को दान कर दिया।Bradley Manning - असंतुष्ट आसूचना अधिकारी विकिलीक्स ये विद्या छपाकर दुनिया का जनता को दे दिया।विकिलीक्स आज के दिन, अमेरिका और युरोप में कॉपीराइट और पेटेन्ट के बहुत सारे मुकदमा चल रहे हैं। इसे कॉपीराइट युद्धCopyright War infringes Public Domain और पेटेन्ट युद्ध बोला जाता है, जिसके हताहत है नया वैज्ञानिक विद्या।Patent War Killing inovation आज अमेरिका और युरोप में, इन्टरनेट में सब विद्या का दान बन्ध करने के नियम बनाया जा रहा है। लोग ऐसे एक नियम के उपर आपत्ति दिखाने के लिए 18, जनवरी 2012 को अप्ने वेबसाइट बन्ध रखा था । इस दिन 75,000 वेबसाइट बन्ध थे।Internet experiences 'Black Wednesday' अभी एक और ऐसा ही नियम बन रहा है: "ए-सि-टी-ए पाठ 2.0"।ACTA is worse than SOPA -InfoWars कइ देश इस नियम के उपर आपत्ति दिखा रहे है, भारत समेत। India mobilizing forces against ACTAयुरोप संसद में, इस नियम का राप्पोर्तयूर, अप्ने घृणा दिखाने के लिए, इस्तीफा दे दिया।EU rapporteur for ACTA resigns to denounce ACTA एक तीसरा नियम भी बनाया जा रहा है: टी-पि-पि-ए । What is TPPATrans-Pacific Partnership Agreement इन्हें भी देखें सन्दर्भ बाहरी लिंक्स * टोर्रेन्ट फ्रीक - विद्या योगदान के खिलाफ कॉपीराइट मुकदमा समाचार * मुक्त शैक्षिक संसाधन -राष्ट्रीय ज्ञान आयोग * ओन पाएरेसी -Documentary * Pirate's dilemma -पुस्तक * कोलेक्टिव कोन्सिऔस्नेस(सामूहिक होश) Category:Dharmic Ideals Category:Benevolent Ideals